Multi-phase busbars are used in switchboards and/or switchgears in particular low voltage switchgears, to conduct and distribute alternating electrical current to different electrical devices which are usually installed in switch gear cabinets. In order to provide for the possibility to conduct all three phases or even more phases of an alternating current in a single busbar, multi-phase busbars have been developed which comprise a base layer and a cover layer of electrically insulating material between which two or more layers of conducting sheet metal, in particular copper, are arranged that are electrically insulated from each other by means of insulating intermediate layers.